


The Great Escape

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Fleetwood Mac. AU. Buckingham Nicks. Fluff.  Lindsey's wish comes true courtesy of Stevie's witchery.





	The Great Escape

A/N: This is a very old fanfiction that a friend found for me. I did it back around the Say You Will era and it's humor and fluff. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(Kristen glares at Stevie as she stands at her front door)

Kristen: NO! YOU CANNOT TALK TO LINDSEY! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!! NOW GO AWAY!!

(Stevie stares at Kristen slams the door in her face. She begins to smile.)

Stevie: That's what you think!... 

(Raising her arms up, a mist begins to swirl around her. She is engulfed by the mist)

*POOF*

(As the mist clears, Stevie is transformed into a tiny white kitten)

(LeeLee and William walk up the driveway followed by Lindsey. LeeLee and William pause and look at Stevie who is still sitting by the door)

William: oooooooo! Look daddy! kitty!!!

LeeLee (looking up at Lindsey): Can we keep it? please?

(Lindsey looks down at Stevie. Stevie looks up at him)

Stevie: Mew!

(Lindsey smiles)

Lindsey: Sure! Go ahead!

Willam and LeeLee: YEAH!!!

(They scoop up Stevie and bring her inside)

(Kristen is sitting in the living room, As they walk into the room her eyes grow wide)

Kristen (pointing): What is that cat doing here?

William: Daddy said we could keep it!

(Kristen narrows her eyes at Lindsey)

Kristen: Why did you tell them you could keep that animal? It might have fleas for Gods sake!

(Lindsey's mouth flies open as the kids look from one to the other)

Lindsey: For heaven's sake, Kristen it's just a kitten! You act like it's diseased. I said they could keep it and that's final!

(Kristen sulks as Lindsey and the kids pass by. Unseen by Kristen, Stevie sticks out her little tongue at her)

****************************

(Later on....)

(Lindsey, Kristen and the kids are sitting at the dining room table eating. Stevie is at Lindsey's feet looking up at him)

Kristen (droning): So I said to her...Honey you absoulutely have to get a new car because the 2001 model is sooo out of date. And she agreed with me! after all, What good is money if you aren't going to enjoy yourself! And then she talked about how rude her servants have been to her lately and I just told her to fire them and hire some new ones! You know me, honey. I always speak my mind! I just think it's terrible that the help can be so rude to their employers! it's just not right! I swear good help is hard to find...

(Lindsey sighs and looks down at Stevie. Smiling, he takes a bit of food and feeds it to her.)

Kristen: And then the help actually went and got generic food instead of the good stuff. Could you believe it? You'll never see store brands in this house! I would make them go right back to the store and return that slop! I...Lindsey? Lindsey!! Are you listening to me?

(She notices Lindsey for the first time as he is rubbing Stevie's belly. Stevie purrs contentedly. Kristen purses her lips together and glares at Lindsey as he continues to take no notice of her)

(Kristen mutters as she angrily leaves the table. Stevie watches her and giggles softly)

**********************************

(Later on...)

(Kristen and Lindsey are sitting in chairs at opposite ends of the living room. The kids are playing and coloring on the floor between them. Kristen continues to glare at Lindsey who holds a newspaper up so he cannot see her face. Behind the paper, Lindsey is ignoring Kristen and reading the paper. Stevie is curled up asleep on his shoulder. Lindsey turns the page and reads....

TROUBLE IN SHANGRI-LA GOES GOLD

(Beneath the headline is a picture of Stevie singing. Lindsey stares at the picture, misty eyed and sniffs. Stevie awakens and stares at Lindsey. As a tear rolls down his cheek, she leans over and licks it away. Lindsey turns and looks at Stevie, smiling)

Lindsey: Thanks! I needed that!

(He kisses Stevie's head. Stevie smiles to herself and purrs away. Kristen gets up and stomps out of the room)

************************************

(Midnight)

(Lindsey and Kristen are in bed. Lindsey is on the edge of the bed as far away from Kristen as he can get. Kristen is on the other end sleeping with her back to him. As they sleep, Stevie sits in the window beside the bed staring at him in the moonlight. Suddenly Lindsey's eyes snap open. He lies in bed staring out the window. Slowly Lindsey gets up and walks over to the window, staring out. Stevie looks up at him)

Lindsey: Oh God Stevie, I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me now!

*POOF!*

(Lindsey jumps back as Stevie suddenly appears on the window beside him. Lindsey stares in shock for a moment and then runs to Stevie. They embrace and begin to kiss madly. After a few moments, they pull apart and look at each other in understanding. Quietly they leave the bedroom and hurry into the kids room, pulling the covers around them and picking them up. They run to the door with the kids asleep on their shoulders and run out into the night to begin a new life together)

THE END


End file.
